


Oikawa x Reader // loving you was a mistake

by LeilaWrites_fanfic (orphan_account)



Series: Haikyuu [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/LeilaWrites_fanfic
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Reader
Series: Haikyuu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930306
Kudos: 15





	Oikawa x Reader // loving you was a mistake

It all started with that damn smile of his. The bright, mischievous glint in his eyes to match. That's what caught you off guard when you first met him. The pair of you immediately clicked and soon became close friend which only meant you could take in more of the little things that no one else seemed to notice about him.

The way his chocolate coloured hair bounced with him as he laughed. How his fingers got tangled in the soft-looking locks when he was the slightest bit stressed. How when you held him close when he was sad, his hair smelt of mint or strawberries. The softness that was unmatched by anyone else's or even your own when you ran your own fingers through it.

How the sun reflected on his eyes and made them have honey-coloured highlights always made you weak in the knees. The way they shaped with his smile. The way they clearly showed everything he was feeling. Everything about them made you love him more and more with each passing moment.

His laugh was another thing you fell for. The ugly ones and the soft giggles he let out. All of them were just one more thing added to the reasons why I love him list. To anyone else they were plain and boring but to you? They were a new melody that you never wanted to stop listening to. The way he had to lean over when you sassed people always managed to make you laugh with him. The pure giggles he let out when you told jokes or when he saw something he thought was funny had always put a painfully large smile on your face.

The passion he held for volleyball was one of the major things you loved about him. Knowing that he could love something this much? It gave you a warm fuzzy feeling in your chest that you could never quite describe. Seeing him act on this passion on the court? My word, you became a beacon for the whole team with how loud you were with the support you wanted to give.

In summary, you loved him. With everything you had. You got to know the ins and outs of his character. You got to know more than the sly, shallow and playboy persona he put up as a front. You got to know Toru Oikawa for who he was and for that, you loved him.

However, this also meant he told you when he began to like someone else. Where you not obvious in your feelings for him? Did he just not care? Cause hey, even Iwaizumi asked you when you were going to confess. Hell the whole team have. But the only one you cared about knowing didn't acknowledge your feelings. You wore your heart on your sleeve and he simply didn't see or didn't give any fucks about it. For this small fact, you hated him.

For that small fact, you felt your heart crack every time he talked about her. You felt your world come crashing down whenever you saw him with her. Your smiles around him became forced instead of the natural one his eyes or laugh gave you. Your acts of affection became less and less because you didn't want to be intrusive. Your presence at his games became less and less because all of what you did was replaced by her. 

The team noticed and told him, but he simply stated you were probably busy with your own life and were "finally not following him around like a lost puppy." They were shocked by what he had said but chose to just give him their usual looks of disgust and a chorus of "they deserve better than you anyway". He brushed it off as them being their usual mean selves and whined about it not acknowledging your presence behind him. "A lost puppy huh?"

Even when you had so obviously repeated his words, loud enough for Iwaizumi to turn to see your heartbroken form leaving the gym with tears falling down your red face, he had continued forward ignoring your pain. "Shittykawa." He warned and tilted his head in your direction. The brunette turned just in time to see you rip up a letter and desperately try to wipe your eyes. "Loving you was a mistake Toru Oikawa." And with those words, you left, ignoring his pleas for you to stay and talk to him. "Goodbye."


End file.
